1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to refuse receptacles and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for a disposable receptacle for refuse such as trash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash cans and the like are typically used to support and hold garbage liners or bags. When a bag becomes full it is removed from the garbage container and replaced with a new liner. A common practice is to remove a single liner from a roll of liners carried by the user and insert the single liner into the garbage container. Similarly, in a household or entertainment environment, numerous garbage containers may be dispersed about the household or associated property. For convenience and cost, either unsupported and unsightly garbage bags or large plastic trash cans are often used. Besides being unsightly, an unsupported garbage bag can more easily be punctured or tipped over, causing garbage leakage or spillage problems.
When a garbage container is used without a liner, garbage removal is cumbersome, as the entire garbage container and its contents need to be transported. Further, the inside of the garbage container can become soiled and in need of occasionally cleaning. To alleviate garbage container cleaning, a liner-less disposable container such as a box is sometimes used. This solution, however, only provides for a one time use. Once the container is filled, the entire container and its contents are disposed of and another garbage container needs to be provided. Further, when liners are not used, if the garbage contents are wet, leaking is often an issue. Improvements in convenient, recyclable, easily maintained and transportable garbage containers continue to be of interest.